Libera Die Geschichte einer Hexe
by Tjeika
Summary: Loreley, eine Halbgriechin, ist Schülerin in Gryffindor. Das sechste Schuljahr steht bevor und was das schlimmste überhaupt ist, sie muss sich wieder mit Lily Evans und deren Freundinnen einen Schlafsaal teilen. Und dann sind da ja auch noch die Marauder.
1. Prolog

_Vertrauen ist eine Oase im Herzen, die von der Karawane des Denkens nie erreicht wird.  
- Khalil Gibran_

Loreley stand wie angewurzelt an der Wand gelehnt. Sie verspürte den Drang sich einfach an ihr heruntersinken zu lassen, alles raus zu lassen. All die Wut, die sich in den letzten Minuten in ihr gestaut hat, einfach hinaus zu schreien. Doch sie konnte nicht - kein Laut drang von ihren Lippen. Loreley schien wie versteinert.  
Minutenlang starrte Remus sie nun schon an.  
"Ich weiß, dass du ihm vertraut hast - wir alle haben das", setzte er an.  
Doch Loreley schüttelte nur ungläubig den Kopf. Das konnte doch nicht wirklich passiert sein. Das alles musste ein wirklich schlimmer Alptraum sein.  
Nach einer weiteren langen Pause trat Remus einen Schritt näher an sie heran. Er wollte sie in den Arm nehmen, sie trösten, für sie da sein - auch wenn er den Trost selbst wohl genauso gut gebrauchen könnte. Er wollte für sie da sein, denn er spürte, dass gerade vor wenigen Augenblicken etwas in ihr zerbrochen war - und dieses Etwas war sehr wertvoll.  
"Sie haben ihn nach Askaban gebracht", sprach er leise, "Er kann niemandem mehr etwas anhaben."  
Wahrscheinlich sollten sie diese Worte trösten, doch im Gegenteil, sie machten sie rasend. Mit einem Ruck riss sich Loreley von Remus los und drückte ihn von sich weg.  
"Nach Askaban? Er bekommt nicht einmal einen Prozess? Das können die doch nicht machen!", schrie sie ihm ins Gesicht.  
Das war eindeutig zu viel für Remus - und überraschend dazu. Glaubte sie denn ernsthaft noch an seine Unschuld?  
Mit offenem Mund und total verwirrt stand er da.  
"Du glaubst doch nicht ernsthaft, dass sie sich das ausgedacht haben, Loreley! Er hat James und Lily verraten, er hat Peter und zwölf weitere unschuldige Menschen ermordet! Wie kannst du da an seine Unschuld glauben?"  
Nun hatte auch er geschrien. Er konnte sich nicht mehr zusammenreißen. Das war eindeutig zu viel für ihn.  
Und auch zu viel für Loreley.  
Wütend stürmte diese an ihm vorbei. Und kopfschüttelnd starrte er ihr nach.  
Noch einmal drehte sie sich zu Remus herum.  
"Ich glaube an seine Unschuld - und wenn es das letzte ist, was ich je tun werde!"  
Diese Worte waren nicht aus Zorn gesprochen, das spürte Remus mehr als deutlich. Sie hatte sie ruhig und mit bedacht ausgesprochen.  
Loreley stand am anderen Ende des Raumes, kurz vor der Tür. Und was sie dann tat, würde Remus später als das konsequenteste Handeln bezeichnen, welches er je erleben durfte.  
Sie wandt ihren Blick nicht von Remus, als sie ihren Zauberstab hervorholte. Remus wusste, dass sie ihn nicht angreifen würde, doch ihm schwante übles. Und seine schlimmste Befürchtung wurde wahr. Mit einem lauten Knacken brach der Zauberstab der Halbgriechin entzwei. Voller Wut warf sie die zwei Hälften Remus vor die Füße. Sie hatte damit gebrochen - gebrochen mit der Zauberergemeinschaft.  
Er sollte sie nie wieder sehen...


	2. und wieder diese Lily

_Es gibt Besserwisser, die niemals begreifen, daß man recht haben und doch ein Idiot sein kann.  
- Martin Kessel_

Schweißgebadet wachte Loreley auf. Ein Blick auf die Uhr verriet ihr, dass sie noch genau eine Stunde Zeit hätte, um nach King's Cross zu gelangen, wollte sie nicht den Hogwartsexpress verpassen. Wieso musste sie auch ausgerechnet heute verschlafen? Es ist ja nicht so, dass ihr das das erste Mal passiert wäre, dennoch passte es ihr heute am allerwenigsten. Eilig rannte sie hinunter zum Bad. Eine kalte Dusche würde ihr sicher gut tun.  
Nach fünf Minuten rannte sie vom Bad zurück in ihr Zimmer, wobei sie ihren Vater anrempelte der ihr verdutzt hinterher sah.  
"Lory, schon wieder verschlafen?", fragte er seine Tochter mit einem verschmitzten Lächeln auf den Lippen.  
"Nein, ich hetze nur aus Spaß an der Sache so", rief sie ihm hinterher, bevor sie die Tür ihres Zimmers mit einem lauten Knall hinter sich verschloss.  
Dimitrios Ariadne sah ihr Kopfschüttelnd hinterher, bevor er sich daran machte, seiner Tochter einen Kaffee zu kochen. Er wusste, dass sie ohne diesen kein Mensch war. Das hatte sie wohl von ihrer Mutter.  
Loreley schmiss derweil ihren halben Kleiderschrankinhalt in ihrem Zimmer umher, ehe sie etwas passendes für den heutigen Tag gefunden hatte. Das war für sie gar nicht so einfach, da ein Großteil ihrer Klamotten sich in dem Koffer befand über diesen sie in just jenem Moment stolperte.  
"Wer zum Merlin hat den denn da hingestellt?", murrte sie, während sie sich wieder aufrappelte.  
Dabei ignorierte sie gekonnt, dass sie selber es gewesen war, die den Koffer vor das Bett gestellt hatte.  
Nach fünf endlos langen Minuten hatte sie sich endlich ihre für sie typischen pechschwarzen Klamotten angezogen. Dass sie nur schwarz trug, hatte nicht den Grund, dass sie irgendwie Sympathien zu den Slytherins hegte - im Gegenteil. Es hatte viel mehr den Grund, dass Loreley es nicht mochte, wenn alles knallbunt war.  
Sie flocht ihr langes, gelocktes schwarzes Haar zu einem Zopf und stolperte zur Tür.  
"Wenn ich den erwische, der den Koffer dahin gestellt hat...", fluchte sie, bevor sie sich eben diesen schnappte und nach unten ging, um sich ihren wohlverdienten Kaffe abzuholen.  
Ihr Vater wartete dort schon mit einem breiten Lächeln auf sie und auch ihr Bruder Alexis, der Anfang des Sommers seinen Abschluss in Hogwarts gemacht hatte und nun seine Ausbildung als Heiler im St. Mungos beginnen würde, sah äußerst amüsiert aus.  
Ohne ein weiteres Wort zu sagen - oder den beiden auch nur einen Blick gönnen, trank sie ihren Kaffee in einem Zug aus.  
"So, jetzt bin ich ein Mensch. Können wir?", sie sah die beiden Männer erwartungsvoll an.  
Alexis schien, als würde er vor Lachen gleich ersticken und auch ihr Vater wirkte äußerst belustigt. Doch das interessierte Loreley in diesem Augenblick herzlich wenig. Sie wollte nur rechtzeitig am Bahnhof sein.

Gerade noch rechtzeitig trafen die drei am Bahnhof ein. Es reichte gerade noch für einen Abschiedskuss, da ertönte auch schon der letzte Aufruf zum Einsteigen.  
"Bis Weihnachten", rief Loreley ihrer Familie noch hinterher, bevor sie in den Zug stürmte.  
Kaum hatte sie diesen betreten, schlossen sich auch schon die Türen und der Zug setzte sich in Bewegung.  
Beinahe verzweifelt suchte sie nach einem freien Abteil, oder wenigsten nach einem freien Platz, doch sie wusste, dass die Hoffnung darauf vergebens war. So ging sie minutenlang durch den Zug.  
"Lory!", ertönte es hinter ihr. Ein Lächeln schlich sich auf ihr Gesicht. Sie wusste wem diese Stimmte gehörte.  
"Remus!", sprach sie, während sie sich zu eben diesem umdrehte.  
"Wie waren deine Ferien", versuchte Remus zu sagen, doch seine Stimme erstickte unter der heftigen Umarmung.  
"Es war lustig, bis auf diesen einen Tag... aber du weißt ja...", beim letzten Teil dieses Satzes hatte sich ihre Stimme ein wenig belegt.  
Remus wusste zu genau, woran das lag. Die Mutter von Loreley war gestorben, als diese sechs Jahre alt war. Und diesen Sommer war ihr zehnter Todestag gewesen. Loreley hatte ihre Mutter geliebt, fast schon vergöttert, bevor sie bei einem Autounfall gestorben war.  
"Wie waren deine Ferien? Habt ihr Jungs London unsicher gemacht?", unterbrach sie sein Denken.  
"So ähnlich", ein verschmitztes Grinsen hatte sich um seine Lippen gelegt und Loreley konnte sich schon denken, dass die vier wieder etwas angestellt hatte, von dem sie lieber nichts wissen wollte.  
"Komm, setz' dich doch zu uns, bei uns ist noch ein Platz frei", forderte Remus sie auf. Und dieser Aufforderung wollte sie nur zu gerne nachkommen.  
Lächelnd legte sie den Kopf schief, als Remus nach Loreleys Koffer griff und voran ging.  
"Bist du krank? Fieber", fragte sie herausfordernd. Doch Remus antwortete nur mit einem Lachen.

Der Weg zu dem Abteil der Marauder war recht kurz und dafür war Loreley auch sehr dankbar. Sie fand, dass sie an diesem Tage schon genug gelaufen war.  
Remus öffnete die Abteiltür, schob ihren Koffer auf die Ablage und zog sie ins Abteil.  
"Hi, wie geht's?", fragte sie in die Runde.  
"James überlegt gerade, wie er es am besten anstellt, dass Lily mit ihm ausgeht", schoss es lachend aus Peter. Dieser erntete dafür auch gleich eine Kopfnuss von dem unglücklich verliebten.  
"Immer noch diese Lily... ", seufzte Loreley, "Ich verstehe wirklich nicht, was du an DER findest."  
Sie schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf. Remus, Sirius und Peter fingen an wie kleine Kinder zu kichern und auch Loreley konnte sich das Lachen nicht so recht verkneifen.  
Nur James fand das wohl nicht so witzig: "Sehr witzig. Sie ist hübsch, klug und ..."  
"Und was?", mischte sich Sirius ein.  
Jetzt konnte sich Loreley überhaupt nicht mehr halten und lachte die nächsten fünf Minuten ununterbrochen.

Die Fahrt verging für die Fünf wie im Fluge. Unterwegs hatten sie sich noch mit allen möglichen Süßkram ausgestattet, wovon Peter mindestens die Hälfte in den Haaren klebte.  
Der Zug hielt und die Schüler versuchten in dem Chaos ihr Gepäck nicht zu verlieren, was besonders Loreley nicht gerade leicht fiel. Mindestens fünf Mal hatte sie schon einige Schritte zurück gehen und sich durch die herausströmende Menschenmasse drängeln müssen, weil sie ihr Gepäck vor Lachen nicht mehr halten konnte. Die Marauder erzählten auch wirklich zu viel Mist.  
Sie bestieg eine Kutsche mit ein paar Fünftklässlerinen aus Hufflepuff, da die Kutsche der Marauder mit vier Personen voll besetzt war.  
Die drei Mädchen sprachen von irgendwelchen Welnessprogrammen und da konnte Loreley nun beim besten Willen nicht mitreden. Also wandt sie ihren Blick nach draußen und beobachtete die untergehende Sonne, während sie dem Schloss immer näher kam.

Sie hatte beschlossen, den restlichen Abend alleine zu verbringen, nachdem die Auswahlzeremonie für die Erstklässler und das Festessen beendet war. Also ging sie in den Schlafsaal in der Hoffnung dieser Evans nicht gleich wieder über den Weg zu laufen. Aber es kam, wie es kommen musste. Kaum hatte sie ihre Sachen im Schrank verstaut, tauchte genau diese auf.  
"Evans", sagte sie mit tonloser Stimme.  
"Ariadne", antwortete diese mit ebenso tonloser Stimme. Auch sie schien nicht sonderlich begeistert.  
Loreley versuchte die Anwesenheit dieser Person zu ignoriere und griff nach einem Buch über Alte Runen. Sie hatte eh in den Ferien nicht allzuviel Gelegenheit dazu gehabt, in die neuen Bücher zu schauen, also wollte sie die Gelegenheit beim Schopfe greifen und dies nun nachholen.  
Doch dazu lies es Miss Evans natürlich nicht kommen.  
"Miss Perfekt hat also noch nicht gelernt. Wieder Mal typisch", wurde Loreley von Lily Evans unterbrochen, als sie gerade die erste Seite aufschlagen wollte.  
"Kaum aus den Ferien, zurück in die Hölle", seufzte Loreley und drehte sich von dieser ihr so verachteten Person weg, um endlich in Ruhe lesen zu können.


	3. Ein Morgenmuffel in Hogwarts

_Laune löst, was Laune knüpfte.  
- Friedrich von Schiller_

Der Morgen begann für Loreley genauso grausam, wie der Abend endete. Kaum hatte sie sich aus dem Bett gequält, stolperte sie über die Tasche von Lily.  
"Kann die denn ihren Kram nicht vor ihr Bett stellen?", fluchte sie, ehe sie sich zum Bad aufmachte.  
Sie rüttelte bestimmt frei Minuten an der Tür bis Lilys zarte Stimme sie freundlich darauf hinwies, dass sie sich doch ein wenig gedulden solle.  
Das klang in etwa so: "Merkst du nicht, dass besetzt ist? Wie blöd kann man eigentlich sein?"  
Seufzend setzte sie sich an ihr Bett und lies den Kopf zurück auf ihr Kissen sinken.  
"Womit habe ich das eigentlich verdient...", fragte sie sich - das sie das laut ausgesprochen hatte, bemerkte sie keine zwei Sekunden später.  
"Die Frage ist wohl eher, womit ich das verdient habe", ertönte Lilys doch schon recht wütende Stimme. Sie stand in der Tür zum Bad und trocknete gerade ihr Feuerrotes Haar. Viele Schüler beneideten Lily um ihr Haar - außer Loreley, die einfach nicht so sein wollte, wie die Person, die sich gerade von der Badezimmertür zu ihrem Bett aufmachte.  
Loreley stand genervt auf und ging endlich duschen. Wieder einmal verfluchte sie gedanklich diese Schule dafür, dass es hier keinen Kaffee gab.

Das eiskalte Wasser perlte Loreleys Rücken hinab. Wenn es schon keinen Kaffee gab, so musste sie eben eine kalte Dusche aufwecken. Schließlich konnte sie es sich nicht leisten, mitten im Unterricht einzuschlafen. Ihre Noten waren so schon nicht die besten. An eine Lily Evans konnte sie eben nicht heranreichen - nicht, dass sie das wollte.  
Lily und sie hatten sich in der ersten Klasse eigentlich recht gut verstanden und so recht konnte Loreley den Grund für ihre andauernden Streitereien nach all den Jahren nicht mehr ausmachen.  
Es begann wohl, als Loreleys Noten immer schlechter und Lilys Noten immer besser wurden. Dazu kam, dass Loreley reinblütig war und Lily muggelstämmig. Als Lily das erste Mal Schlammblut genannt wurde, hatte Loreley sie noch verteidigt, doch Lily reagierte darauf nicht so, wie Loreley es erwartet hätte.  
Sie hatte gesagt, dass sie sich sehr wohl selber verteidigen könne und seitdem war das Verhältnis der beiden gestört.  
Loreley fand, dass das eigentlich kein Grund für eine jahrelange Feindschaft war, und sie vermutete, dass Lily das ähnlich sah, doch irgendwie hatte sich dieser Streit eingeschleift und keiner der beiden wollte den ersten Schritt tun - dazu waren sie beide viel zu stolz.  
Dass Loreley sich mit demjenigen sehr gut verstand, der Lily andauernd nach einem ungefragten Date bat, tat sein übriges zu dieser Angelegenheit.

Der große Saal war voll - zu voll für Loreleys Geschmack. Seufzend setzte sie sich zu den Maraudern an den Gryffindortisch.  
"Was für ein Morgen...", seufzte sie noch mitten in der Bewegung.  
"Guten Morgen, Loreley, heute wieder gute Laune?", scherzte Sirius und Loreley warf einen Apfel nach seinem Kopf.  
"Guten Morgen auch, ist das nicht ein herrlicher Tag?", die Ironie in ihrer Stimme war unüberhörbar.  
James kicherte, was dafür sorgte, dass nun auch er ein Nahrungsmittel in Form eines Brötchens an den Kopf bekam.  
"Warum haben die hier keinen Kaffee?", jammerte Loreley weiter.  
"Das fragst du beinahe jeden Tag und beinahe jeden Tag sagen wir dir, dass wir es nicht wissen", das war Remus, der sich nun auch einmischte.  
"Wenn du weiter so machst und dein Essen in der Weltgeschichte verteilst, dann wirst du bald nicht nur schlechte Laune wegen des fehlenden Kaffees, sondern auch wegen des fehlenden Frühstücks haben", sprach er weiter.  
Remus kannte Loreleys Morgenmuffligkeit. Das ging seit über 5 Jahren nun jeden Tag schon so.  
"Du hast Lily in der Aufzählung der Gründe für meine schlechte Laune vergessen", murmelte sie, während sie sich ein Brötchen schmierte.  
"Geht das schon wieder los", jammerte Remus weiter, "Könnt ihr euch nicht endlich vertragen?"  
"Ja, vertragt euch wieder... dann kannst du auch ein gutes Wort bei ihr für mich enlegen", waren James hoffnungsvolle Worte.  
Loreley lies den Kopf auf den Tisch fallen.  
"Ihr seid nicht auszuhalten - vor allem nicht am frühen Morgen!"  
"Wir?", murmelte Peter.

Die erste Stunde des neuen Schuljahres und dann gleich Zaubertränke, dachte Loreley. Das schien nun wirklich nicht ihr Tag zu werden. Slughorn hatte sie natürlich gleich drangenommmen, wie sollte es auch anders sein. Und selbstverständlich konnte sie ihm nicht sagen, welche Zutaten in den Zaubertrank gehörten. Natürlich handelte es sich bei der ganzen Sache um eine Wiederholung des Stoffes vom letzten Jahr, doch Loreley war noch nie ein Ass in Zaubertränke gewesen und würde es wohl auch nie werden.  
Mit hochrotem Kopf und vollkommen genervt saß sie nun da. Slughorn hatte ihrem Haus gerade wieder einmal Punkte dafür abgezogen, dass sie einfach keine Ahnung von diesem Fach hatte.  
Nein, dieser Tag würde nicht der Beste ihres Lebens werden.  
Dass Sirius nun auch noch anfing, ihr Zettelchen zu schreiben, machte es da sicher nicht besser.  
"Was ist denn bloß los mit dir?", stand auf eben diesen und Loreley hatte nicht vor gehabt, diese Nachricht zu beantworten.  
Sie schüttelte einfach ihren Kopf, in der Hoffnung, Sirius würde verstehen, dass sie nun wirklich keinen Nerv auf eine Unterhaltung, wenn auch in schriftlicher Form hatte.  
Doch dieser ließ nicht locker und schrieb einen weiteren Zettel.  
"Heute nach dem Abendessen vor den Gewächshäusern?", stand dort in großen Lettern.  
"Was soll das? Ms Ariadne, Mr Black, 20 Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor, sie werden heute Abend alle beide bei Mr Filch nachsitzen!", Slughorn schien mehr als erfreut, diese Worte aussprechen zu dürfen.  
"Daraus wird wohl nichts", flüsterte Loreley Sirius zu.  
Doch der nickte nur breit grinsend.

"Na wenigstens bin ich nicht alleine, beim Nachsitzen", grinste Sirius Loreley an, als sie gerade das Klassenzimmer für Zaubertränke verließen. Loreley war während des restlichen Unterrichts beinahe eingeschlafen, doch wenigstens hatte sie die Hoffnung, dass sie sich im Laufe des Schuljahres an den Koffeinentzug gewöhnen würde.  
Jedoch war sie in diesem Augenblick nicht sonderlich gut auf Sirius zu sprechen gewesen. Was musste er ihr auch mitten im Unterricht Zettel schreiben. Auf Nachsitzen hatte sie nun wirklich keine Lust.  
"Musste das sein?", maulte sie ihn an.  
"Es könnte schlimmer sein. Ich meine, stell dir vor, du müsstest zusammen mit Schniefelus nachsitzen."  
"Oder mit Lily", unterbrach Remus, der in der Zwischenzeit an die beiden herangetreten war und nun hinter Loreley lief.  
"Das... das ist ein wirklich verdammt gutes Argument", ihre Laune hatte sich schlagartig verbessert.

Die restlichen Unterrichtsstunden, so musste Loreley gestehen, hatte sie verschlafen - und sie war sehr glücklich darüber, dass die jeweiligen Lehrer es nicht bemerkt hatten.  
Die Sonne ging langsam unter und das Abendessen näherte sich dem Ende. Loreley war gerade aufgestanden, um sich auf dem Weg zu Filchs Büro zu machen, als lautes Gelächter vom Tisch der Slytherins ertönte. Loreley konnte nicht viel verstehen, doch das, was sie verstand, fand sie nun wirklich nicht sonderlich witzig.  
"Haben die es also tatsächlich geschafft, innerhalb eines Tages 55 Punkte abgezogen zu bekommen", sprach eine Stimme, die Loreley nur allzu vertraut war. Snape. Nein, sie konnte nun wirklich nicht behaupten, dass sie ihn mochte. Und sie wusste genau, dass sie damit hauptsächlich gemeint war. Denn sie war es immerhin gewesen, die für den Verlust von mindestens der Hälfte der Hauspunkte verantwortlich war.  
Loreley verspürte den tiefsitzenden Drang, zu diesen Slytherins zu gehen und denen mal gehörig den Kopf zu waschen und genau das, wollte sie in diesem Augenblick tun. Zu ihrem Leidwesen - und auch zu ihren Glück - hielt Remus sie zurück.  
"Lass sie nur reden."  
Ihre Antwort war ein einziges Knurren.  
"Sie werden schon sehen, was sie davon haben", sagte Sirius, erhob sich und zog sie am Arm aus der großen Halle hinaus.  
"Wir sollten zu Filch gehen. Noch mehr Ärger können wir heute wirklich nicht gebrauchen", sprach er weiter.  
Loreley war etwas erschüttert. Diese Worte aus diesem Mund.  
"Gerade du... also ich meine DU... musst das sagen."  
Sirius lachte.

Sie waren gerade an Filchs Büro angekommen, als sie diesen Schrei das erste mal wahrnahmen. Es war der Schrei eines Kindes und er schien aus allen Richtungen gleichzeitig zu ertönen.__


	4. Verhängnisvolle Neugierde

_Schließ' auf diese Tür  
Die Neugier wird zum Schrei  
Was wohl dahinter sei  
- Rammstein (Klavier)_

Loreley und Sirius sahen sich irritiert an.  
"Das habe ich mir nicht gerade eingebildet, oder?", fragte sie ihn.  
"Ein Scherz von Peeves, vielleicht?", antwortete Sirius ihr.  
Loreley hob eine Augenbraue.  
"Er kann Mädchenstimmen imitieren?"  
"Wer weiß das schon so genau...", Sirius kräuselte die Stirn und zog sie am Arm die letzten paar Meter zu Fichs Büro.  
Gerade als er klopfen wollte, hielt sie ihn zurück.  
"Und wenn es doch was ernstes ist? Wenn irgendjemand in Schwierigkeiten steckt? Wenn die Slytherins sich wieder einen wehrlosen Erstklässler geschnappt haben?", äußerte sie ihre Bedenken, diesen Vorfall zu ignorieren.  
"Und was, wenn uns einfach nur jemand noch mehr Ärger einhandeln will, indem er uns von unserer Strafarbeit abhält?", antwortete er, löste ihren Griff von seinem Arm und klopfte an.  
"Gutes Argument", damit waren Loreleys Bedenken ausgelöscht, die Sache zu ignorieren.

"Ach, die Dame Ariadne und der Herr Black einmal wieder", ein verschmitztes, zufriedenes Grinsen hatte sich auf Flichs Gesicht ausgebreitet, als er die Tür zu seinem Büro geöffnet hatte und die beiden entdeckt hatte. Er kannte die beiden schon und hoffte inständig, dass er eines Tages die alten - und zu seinem Missfallen mittlerweile abgeschafften - Strafen an ihnen ausprobieren konnte.  
Loreleys und Sirius' daraufhin folgendes gleichzeitiges Seufzen war - entgegen von Filchs Meinung - nicht abgestimmt.  
"Sie werden sich heute um das Pokalzimmer kümmern. Ich habe es extra und nur für Sie beide aufgehoben!", grinste er die beiden Leidenden an.  
"Ihre Zauberstäbe bitte."  
Loreley hatte es geahnt. Natürlich durften sie beide das Pokalzimmer per hand entstauben - wie sollte es auch anders sein. Ein zweiter Seufzer entwich ihren Lippen und sie gab ihren Zauberstab hin, wie es auch Sirius tat.  
"Na, das wird ein Spaß", murmelte sie.  
"Dessen bin ich mir sicher!", sprach Filch seine Meinung zu dem Thema aus. Für ihn würde dieser Abend mit Sicherheit ein Spaß.

Der Abend schlich für die beiden Bestraften nur so dahin und es schien, als würden die Sekunden sich weigern, zu verstreichen - ebenso schien der Staub auf den Pokalen, und auch in ihnen, sich an eben diesen klammern zu wollen.  
Nach drei endlos erscheinenden Stunden entließ Filch sie schließlich, auch wenn er den Eindruck erweckte, dass er sie am liebsten die ganze Nacht dabehalten hätte.  
Sirius und Loreley waren nun endlich auf dem Weg zurück in den Gryffindorturm, als sie diese seltsamen Schreie ein zweites Mal vernahmen. Doch weder Loreley noch Sirius waren auf Ärger mit den Slytherins - oder gar Filch - erpicht und so taten sie so, als hörten sie sie nicht. Allerdings fühlten sie beide sich dabei alles andere als wohl.

Der Gemeinschaftsraum war leer. Die meisten waren schon in ihren Betten und Sirius war der festen Überzeugung, dass die restlichen drei Marauder überall sein konnten, nur nicht in ihren Betten. Diese Meinung bestätigte sich, als er den gemeinsamen Schlafsaal betrat, nachdem er Loreley eine gute Nacht gewünscht hatte.  
Die Karte der Rumtreiber war genauso verschollen, wie ihre Verfasser und da er eine Suche im Schloss für Aussichtslos ohne die Karte hielt, legte er sich in sein Bett und schlief auch sogleich ein.  
Loreley hingegen beschloss noch ein paar Minuten im Gemeinschaftsraum zu verbringen. Doch schon nach wenigen Minuten bereute sie diese Entscheidung.  
Ein hoher, spitzer Schrei ertönte und sie schreckte von ihrem Aufsatz über die Koboldaufstände hoch.  
Zu gerne hätte sie nachgesehen, was es mit diesem Schrei auf sich hatte, doch andererseits wollte sie weder Filch noch Ms Norris noch irgendjemand anderen, nachher vielleicht noch einige von diesen aggressiven Slytherins begegnen.  
Mit einem Seufzen erhob sie sich und steuerte den Mädchenschlafsaal an.  
Sie war gerade auf dem Treppenansatz angelangt, als das Porträt der Fetten Dame sich öffnete und drei vollkommen verschreicke Marauder in den Gemeinschaftsraum stürmten.

"Was ist euch denn über die Leber gelaufen", Loreley hatte sich schlagartig umgedreht, als sie die Schritte der drei gehört hatte.  
"Noch nichts, aber da draußen ist IRGENDWAS!", Remus war außer Atem.  
Waren diese drei etwa vor etwas davongerannt? Das konnte sich Loreley wirklich schwer vorstellen, weil sie höchstens Peter zutraute, dass er vor etwas davonnrannte - und das auch nur, wenn er alleine war.  
"Was ist denn überhaupt passiert?", hakte Loreley nach.  
Die drei Rumtreiber ließen sich auf dem Sofa nieder.  
"Was ist denn mit euch passiert?", Sirius stand nun ebenfalls auf dem Treppenabsatz und sah äußerst amüsiert aus, ob des verschreckten Eindruckes von Peter, James und Remus.  
"Da draußen ist irgendwas. Ich schwöre, dass da was nicht stimmt!", James schüttelte immer noch erschrocken den Kopf.  
"Und WAS ist da draußen? Was ist denn überhaupt passiert?", hakte Loreley erneut nach.  
"Geschrei, aus allen Richtungen... ich sage euch, das war unheimlich", Peter schnappte noch immer nach Luft. Ja, er sah wirklich äußerst verschrocken aus. Und den anderen beiden schien es nicht besser zu gehen.  
Loreley und Sirius sahen sich an und nickten einander zu.

"Wie, ihr habt das auch gehört?", fragte Remus irritiert, nachdem Sirius erzählte, was Loreley und er vor und nach den Strafarbeiten bei Filch vernommen hatten.  
"Wir dachten eigentlich, dass es nur ein paar Slytherins waren, die sich mal wieder wichtig vorkommen wollten"; erklärte Loreley ihre Ruhe.  
"Nix Slytherins und Streich", erklärte Remus.  
"Die sind doch zuerst weggerannt, wie aufgescheuchte Hühner."  
Loreley seufzte. Da schien tatsächlich etwas faul zu sein.  
"Ich schlage vor, wir kümmern uns morgen darum. Es ist spät und ich muss gestehen, dass ich schon verdammt müde bin", verschob Loreley die ganze Sache und winkte den Maraudern mit einem zuckersüßen Lächeln zum Abschied, bevor sie endlich in den Mädchenschlafsaal ging. Kurz bevor sie die Tür endlich verschloss, meinte sie etwas von "Koffeinmange" vernommen zu haben. Grinsend begab sie sich zu Bett und schickte ein Dankeschön zu Merlin, dass Lily schon tief und fest schlief.

Am nächsten Nachmittag saßen fünf Besucher in der Bibliothek von denen vier den Ort für gewöhnlich mieden, wo sie nur konnten.  
Vor ihnen lagen zig Bücher, die alle mit Geistern, Geistererscheinungen, Poltergeistern oder verwandten Themen zu tun hatten.  
Loreley gähnte, denn sie brachten nun schon mehr als vier Stunden mit einer ernüchternden Suche zu.  
"Meint ihr wirklich, dass wir in diesen vertaubten, alten Dingern auch nur IRGENDWAS finden?", stellte sie die Suche in Frage.  
Doch Remus schenkte ihr nur ein eiskalten Lächeln und nickte.  
"Aber sicher doch, hier findet man die Antwort zu nahzu allen Fragen", schob der Werwolf ihre Bedenken beiseite.  
Aus vier Mündern drangen zeitgleich Seufzer und Remus, James, Peter, Sirius und Loreley sollten noch weitere vier Stunden der vergeblichen Suche nach dem Ursprung des geheimnisvollen Schreies in der Schulbibliothek zubringen - so lange, bis sie schließlich in allerhöflichster Form dazu aufgefordert wurden, endlich hier zu verschwinden.

An jenem Abend wurden nicht nur die Gryffindors von diesen verzweifelten, grauenvollen Kinderschreien vom Schlafen abgehalten. Auch zwei Slytherins hatten ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf dieses sonderbare Ereignis gelenkt und schlichen weit nach Mitternacht durch das Schloss.  
Am nächsten Morgen sollten ihre leblosen Körper von Filch aufgefunden werden, der sofort den Ausnahmezustand von Dumbledore verlangte.


	5. Gerüchte

_Was geflüstert wird, wird am leichtesten geglaubt.  
- Simone de Beauvoire_

In der Großen Halle war es alles andere als Ruhig. Gerüchte machten die Runde. Gerüchte über zwei verschwundene Slytherins. Etliche, meist sehr weit her geholte, Spekulationen machten die Lage für die Schulleitung nicht gerade einfacher.  
Als Loreley und die vier Marauder den Saal betraten, wurde es ruhig - schlagartig ruhig. Verwirrt standen sie einige Minuten in der Tür.  
Leises Flüstern an einigen Tischen - vornehmlich am Slytherintisch - verwirrten die fünf nur noch mehr.  
Sie hatten noch keine Ahnung, was in der Nacht vorgefallen war, genauso wenig, wie alle anderen Anwesenden eine genaue Vorstellung von dem hatten. Doch sie hatten Loreley und den Maraudern zumindest die Gerüchteküche voraus. Und diese sprach meist davon, dass fünf uns sehr bekannte Personen bis mitten in der Nacht in der Bibliothek unterwegs gewesen sein sollten und sich über Geister schlau gemacht hatten.  
"Sie waren es bestimmt. Sie haben sie sicher zu Tode erschreckt", vernahm man ein leises Flüstern von einem Erstklässler aus Slytherin.

"Zu Tode erschreckt? Habt ihr eine Ahnung, was hier los ist?", sah Loreley ihre vier männlichen Begleiter fragend an.  
Doch diese zuckten nur mit der Schulter.  
Dumbledore hatte sich erhoben und deutete den Fünfen, sich zu setzen. Anscheinend hatte er etwas zu verkünden und seine Mine verriet, dass es nichts angenehmes war.  
Zu gerne gingen Loreley, Peter, Remus, James und Sirius Dumbledores Aufforderung nach. Sie wollten nicht länger im Mittelpunkt von zweifelhafter Aufmerksamkeit stehen.

Dumbledore räusperte sich und auch das letzte leise Geflüster verstummte schlagartig.  
"Was ich nun tun muss, tue ich nicht gerne. Letzte Nacht ist etwas vorgefallen, was uns allen einen starken Schock versetzt hat. Leider ist diese Schule wohl doch nicht so sicher, wie wir alle stets annahmen.", eine kurze Pause folgte und das Gemurmel setzte sogleich wieder ein. Doch keiner wandt seinen Blick von dem Schulleiter, der heute alles andere im Sinn hatte, als seine Zitronendrops unter der Schülerschaft zu verteilen.  
Erneut räusperte sich der Mann mit der Mondbrille. Nun hatte er wieder die volle Aufmerksamkeit von seinen Schülern.  
"Heute Morgen wurden Jessica Goldman und Rasputin Droskawitch aus dem Hause Slytherin tot aufgefunden. Wir haben die Sache dem Zaubereiministerium gemeldet. Heute noch werden Abgesandte der Abteilung für magische Strafverfolgung hier eintreffen. Der Unterricht entfällt heute. Macht euch bitte auf Verhöre gefasst. Ich bin mir jedoch sicher, dass diese Sache schnell geklärt werden kann und kein Schüler von Hogwarts für diesen Vorfall verantwortlich ist. Wenn einige unter euch das Bedürfnis haben, mit jemanden über den tragischen Verlust dieser beiden Mitschüler zu sprechen, dann sind die Lehrkräfte jederzeit für euch da. Wir alle betrauern den Verlust von Jessica Goldman und Rasputin Droskawitch."  
Dumbledores Blick war undurchdringlich und keiner seiner Schüler konnte sich eines bedrückenden Gefühls erwehren.

Das Frühstück verlief still. Selbst die Gerüchteküche verstummte ob des Vorfalles - jeoch nicht lange.  
Loreley, Peter, Remus, Sirius und James waren nach einem knapp ausgefallenen Frühstück auf dem Weg zurück in den Gryffindorturm, als sie die Blicke wieder eruneut auf sich ruhen spürten. Was hatten sie mit der Angelegenheit zu tun? Das fragte sich ein jeder von ihnen. Immer wieder nahmen sie Worte, wie "zu Tode erschreckt", "Blutsverräter" und "Mord" wahr. Meist kamen diese aus dem Munde von Slytherins, die sich an diesem Tage erneut in ihrer Annahme bestätigt fühlten, dass es sich bei den Gryffindors um falsche, verräterische Personen, Verrätern handelte.

Die Ankunft im Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors schien zunächst eine Erleichterung für die fünf Verdächtigten. Doch dieses Gefühl währte nicht allzu lange.  
Drei Drittklässler traten an die Marauder heran, bei denen Loreley noch immer stand.  
"Wie habt ihr das denn angestellt?", fragte einer von ihnen.  
Bevor auch nur einer von ihnen Wiederworte in den Mund nehmen konnte, hämmerten die Fragen der Drittklässler nur so auf sie ein.  
"Könnt ihr uns eure Tricks verraten?"  
"Endlich zwei von den Rassisten weniger!"  
"Glanzleistung!"  
Remus schnappte nach Luft.  
"DAS WAR WEDER EINE GLANZLEISTUNG NOCH HANDELTE ES SICH UM EINE GUTE TAT NOCH WAREN WIR AUCH NUR IN GERINGSTER WEISE DARAN BETEILIGT!", brüllte er in dem Raum.  
Betretenes Schweigen.  
Die Drittklässler verzogen sich nach etlichen Schreckminuten, so schnell ihre Beine sie tragen konnten.

Loreley spürte, wie die Wut in ihr aufstieg.  
"Wie können die nur denken, dass wir etwas damit zu tun haben? Als ob auch nur einer von uns zu so einer Tat fähig wäre...", sie war erschüttert.  
Die Blicke der anderen Gryffindors waren noch immer auf sie gerichtet. Bedächtiges Nicken folgte und ein jeder von ihnen hatte einen dicken fetten Kloß im Hals.  
Zumindest die Gryffindors hatten nun von der Theorie abstand genommen, dass Loreley und die Marauder etwas mit dem Tod der beiden Slytherins zu tun hätten.

Doch im Slytherinturm rumorte es weiter.  
Viele von ihnen, besonders Severus Snape, wollten Rache für die vermeintliche Tat der fünf Gryffindors. Und so wurden Pläne geschmiedet, die selbst Lord Voldemort tief Schlucken lassen würden.

Zwei Stunden später trat Minerva McGonnagal durch das Proträt der Fetten Dame.  
"Loreley Ariadne. Würden Sie mir bitte folgen!", forderte sie Loreley auf. Ihr Ton war scharf, als würde sie den umlaufenden Gerüchten Glauben schenken. Keine Spur mehr von ihrer sonstigen Sympathie zu der Halbgriechin, welche in jenem Augenblick tief einatmete.  
Remus klopfte ihr aufmunternt auf die Schultern. Auch er wusste, was Loreley nun bevor stand - was ihnen allen bevor stand.  
Mit einem geqälten Lächeln auf den Lippen stand Loreley auf und folgte ihrer Hauslehrerin in das Büro des Direktors.  
Mit jedem Schritt, den sie tat, klopfte ihr Herz schneller.

Ihr Atem raste, als sie in das Büro des Schulleiters eintrat.  
Dieser begrüßte sie in seiner üblichen Freundlichkeit. Eine Freundlichkeit, die die zwei großen, kräftigen Männer, die neben einem Stuhl in der Mitte des Büros standen, nicht ausstrahlten.  
Ihre Gesichter waren hart, kantig und vernarbt.  
In Loreley wuchs eine bisher ungekannte Angst und als sie den beiden in die Augen sah, erblickte sie nichts weiter, als Kälte.  
In diesem Augenblick erkannte Loreley, dass diese Männer zu allen Mitteln greifen würden, um einen Schuldigen zu finden.

"Ms Ariadne, schön sie zu sehen. Setzen Sie sich doch", forderte sie der Schulleiter lächelnd auf. Zitternd kam sie dem nach, nicht in der Lage dazu, seine Höflichkeit zu erwiedern. Aufmuntern nickte er ihr zu.  
"Wollen Sie einen Zitronendrops?", Dumbledore hielt ihr eine Schale hin, doch Loreley schüttelte zitternd den Kopf. Ihr war so schon schlecht genug, da konnte sie Süßkram nun wirklich nicht gebrauchen.  
Die beiden Männer traten zu beiden Seiten an Loreley heran und das Verhör begann.


	6. Hogwarts unter Schock

_Bei Trauer bringe man sein ganzes Leid zum Ausdruck, aber man übertreibe nicht.  
- Konfuzius_

Das Gemurmel verstummte augenblicklich, als Loreley nach mehr als einer Stunde durch das Porträt der Fetten Dame trat. Neugierige Blicke ruhten auf ihr und für eine Sekunde war sie schwer versucht, auf den Absatz kehrt zu machen, statt sich den vielen Fragen, die mit Sicherheit kommen würden, zu stellen.  
Nach einigen Sekunden setzte sie sich auf das Sofa, auf dem Remus sofort für sie Platz machte.  
Loreley war erschöpft, das waren eindeutig zu viele Fragen für einen Tag gewesen und nun erwarteten alle hier anwesenden Gryffindors noch mehr Antworten von ihr.

Sie spürte die Blicke, die sich in sie bohrten und musste schwer schlucken.  
Nach gefühlten Stunden holte sie endlich Luft, um von ihrem Verhör zu berichten.  
"Es werden keine weiteren Verhöre durchgeführt", sagte sie endlich und sie konnte das innerliche Aufatmen aller Anwesenden förmlich spüren.  
"Und warum nicht?", fragte Sirius.  
Loreley seufzte. Sie wollte ins Bett, sie wollte schlafen, sie wollte alles andere tun, als noch mehr Fragen zu beantworten, doch tat sie ihm den Gefallen.  
"Ihr erinnert euch doch an diese seltsamen Schreie, oder?", begann sie.  
Remus nickte, und der gesamte Raum tat es ihm nach. Sie waren anscheinend nicht die Einzigen gewesen, die von diesen Schreien in Aufruhr versetzt wurden.  
"Nun, ich habe den Leuten vom Ministerium - übrigens sehr schräge Typen - davon erzählt und irgendwie haben sie wohl eine Vermutun. Jedenfalls sollte ich allen ausrichten, dass keine weiteren Verhöre durchgeführt werden. Einige Slytherins hatten diese Schreie wohl auch gehört. Damit war meine Aussage bestätigt, nehme ich an."  
Wieder seufzte sie.  
"Und damit genug Fragen für heute. Ich bin müde. Bis morgen."  
Noch einmal atmete Loreley tief ein, bevor sie sich endlich erhob und gen Schlafsaal ging.

"Ob wir je erfahren werden, was dahinter steckt?" fragte Sirius.  
Remus überlegte einige Augenblicke ehe er antwortete.  
"Ich kann mir schwer vorstellen, dass Dumbledore uns das nicht erklären wird. Das würde nur wieder Beschwerden von einigen Eltern heraufbeschwören und die Gerüchteküche würde sich freuen.", stellte er seine Vermutung in den Raum, der keiner widersprechen konnte.  
Seufzend begaben sich die Gryffindors in ihre Schlafsääle und keiner von ihnen sollte in der folgenden Nacht ruhig schlafen.

Der nächste Morgen im Großen Saal unterschied sich nur geringfügig von dem letzten. Gemurmel und Geflüster herrschte vor und die Gerüchteküche hatte ganze Arbeit geleistet.  
Nicht ein einziger Schüler kam zum Frühstück zu spät, denn jeder wollte Antworten. Antworten auf die Frage, warum in Hogwarts zwei Schüler ihr Leben lassen mussten. Antworten auf die Frage, warum so etwas in Hogwarts passieren konnte, wo das Schloss doch als der sicherste Ort in ganz England galt. Antworten auf die Frage, was in jener verhängnisvollen Nacht geschehen war.

Loreley saß, wie fast jeden Morgen, bei den Maraudern. Sie spürte, wie sich ein Blick in ihre Seite bohrte und sie ahnte, wem die Augen dazu gehörten. Und sie hatte recht. Als sie aufsah, blickte sie in Lilys grüne Augen, die sie wie eine Verbrecherin durchbohrten.  
Einen kurzen Moment fragte sich Loreley, was sie denn nun wieder angestellt hatte, ob sie wieder ihr Duschgel mit dem von Lily vertauscht hatte oder ob sie ihre Bürste aus Versehen benutzt hatte. Doch dann fiel es ihr schlagartig wieder ein.  
Lily hielt sie sicher für die Verantwortliche für diese grauenhaften Taten, wie sollte es auch anders sein.

Nach schier unendlichen Minuten, erhob sich der Schulleiter, wie er es am vergangenen Morgen auch getan hatte. Ein kurzes Räuspern genügte, und er hatte die volle Aufmerksamkeit der Schülerschaft.  
"Ich hoffe, ihr konntet in der vergangenen Nacht, trotz der schrecklichen Ereignisse, etwas Schlaf finden. Sollte dem nicht so sein, so seid beruhigt, auch heute wird kein Unterricht stattfinden", ein leichtes Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen und für einen kurzen Augenblick konnte man ein Aufatmen aus allen Richtungen vernehmen.  
"Der Unterricht wird bis nächste Woche Montag ausgesetzt. Dies soll vor allem jenen Schülern dienen, die die Beerdigung von Jessica Goldman und Rasputin Droskawitch am kommenden Freitag besuchen wollen. Wer dies tun möchte, wendet sich bitte an den jeweiligen Hauslehrer. Er oder sie", er wandte sich mit einem kurzen Blick McGonnagal zu und fuhr dann fort, "wird dann alles weitere mit Ihnen klären."  
Eine Stille entstand im Großen Saal. Keiner wagte es, die kurze Pause von Dumbledore zu unterbrechen, denn ein jeder wollte wissen, was mit den beiden Slytherins geschehen war.  
Dumbledores Räuspern war kein Räuspern, das nach Aufmerksamkeit verlangte. Es war ein Räuspern, weil es ihm sichtlich schwer fiel fortzufahren.  
"Wie sich herausstellte wurden die beiden Schüler von einem Poltergeist zu Tode erschreckt. Der betroffene Geist wurde entfernt... Er war es auch, der die nächtliche Unruhe verursachte. Die Schreie stammten von ihm... Und nun möchte ich eine Gedenkminute für die beiden Verstorbenen einlegen, bevor wir uns dem Frühstück widmen", beendete er seine Ansprache.

Die Schüler, wie auch die Lehrer, senkten ausnahmslos betroffen ihre Köpfe. Loreley bezweifelte, dass die Slytherins dies auch getan hätten, wenn die beiden Opfer Gryffindors gewesen wären, doch diesen Gedankengang behielt sie für sich.  
Nach exakt einer Minute setzte Dumbledore sich wortlos. Es erschien ein Festmahl auf den Tischen und Loreley hatte den Gedanken "Henkersmahlzeit" im Kopf, als sie die vielen Speisen und Getränke auf den Tischen erblickte, die sonst nur zu besonderen Anlässen serviert wurden.

Keiner verlor auch nur ein einzige Wort - jeder hing seinen eigenen Gedanken nach. Und niemanden stand auch nur im geringsten der Sinn nach einer Unterhaltung.  
Zu schwer wog die Erkenntnis, dass selbst in Hogwarts Schüler umkommen konnten. Niemand der hier Anwesenden hätte auch nur im Ansatz mit solch einem Ereignis gerechnet.  
Still nahm ein jeder nur das Nötigste zu sich. Die üppig servierten Speisen und Getränke wurden kaum angerührt.  
Ab und an unterbrach ein Schluchzen das einvernehmliche Schweigen.

Das Schloss schien an jenem Tag einem Schweigezauber unterlegen zu sein. Eine unwirklich erscheinende Ruhe hatte sich in Hogwarts ausgebreitet, wie sie sonst nicht einmal in der Nacht herrschte. Die Minuten schienen nur so dahin zu kriechen und der Abend nahm das Schloss nur sehr langsam ein.  
Auch in jener Nacht schlief nicht ein Schüler ruhig. Und auch der nächste Morgen kam nur schleppend.

Der Große Saal war zum Frühstück nur spärlich gefüllt. Die meisten Schüler hatten keinen Appetit und erst recht keinen Hunger. Und auch die Gemeinschaftsräume blieben ungewöhnlich leer. Nur sehr wenige Schüler hatte es dorthin verschlagen, um sich ihren Aufsätzen und sonstigen Hausaufgaben zu widmen.


	7. Sehnsüchte

_Sehr schade, dass bisher nicht ein Review gekommen ist. Das spricht schon irgendwie für sich..._

**Kapitel 7 - Sehnsüchte**

_Nur wer die Sehnsucht kennt  
Weiß, was ich leide  
- Johann Wolfgang von Goethe (Lied der Mignon, aus "Wilhelm Meister")_

Der Herbst hatte den Sommer nun endgültig verdrängt und eine kühle Brise hatte sich über Hogwarts gelegt. Es waren einige Wochen vergangen, in denen es nicht einmal die Maurauder gewagt hatten, einen Streich auszuhecken. Doch der Alltag verdrängte die Trauer und als sich die Wochen Halloween und damit auch dem ersten Hogsmeade-Wochenende in diesem Schuljahr näherten, vernahm man hier und da wieder das übliche Gelächter und Geplaudere.

"Wir gehen doch am Wochenende alle gemeinsam nach Hogsmeade, oder?", fragte Peter und erntete mit seiner Frage nur Gelächter.  
"Natürlich, was denn sonst?", war Remus' Gegenfrage und Peters Gesichtfarbe nahm einen leicht rötlichen Ton an.  
"Also, ich werde nicht mit euch gehen", die Blicke der Marauder und von Loreley schossen zu James. Einige Sekunden vergingen, ehe Sirius begriff.  
"Lily... glaubst du wirklich, dass sie mit dir nach Hogsmeade gehen wird?", fragte er ungläubig.  
"Ich denke, eher würde sie freiwillig mit Fang Gassi gehen", lachte Loreley und auch Remus, Sirius und Peter stimmten mit ein.  
"Einen Versuch ist es allemal wert", war James patziger Kommentar, bevor er sich beleidigt in seinen Schlafsaal verzog.

"Haben wir ihn nun verstimmt?", fragte Sirius immer noch lachend und mehr im Scherz.  
Loreley kicherte noch immer, ehe sie das Thema wechselte, nachdem sie einen Blick aus dem Fenster geworfen hatte.  
"Apropros Lily. Was findet die eigentlich an Schniefelus?", sagte sie schulterzuckend und deutete auf die Wiese vor dem Fenster.  
Und sie erntete auch nur Schulterzucken, nachdem die drei Marauder aus dem Fenster sahen.

Besagte Lily saß in jenem Augenblick auf der Wiese - gemeinsam mit Severus Snape, der sie nun schon mehr als einmal als Schlammblut diffamiert hatte. Keiner verstand so recht, was sie an ihm fand und warum sie ihm die Beleidigungen bisher nicht Übel genommen hatte - zumindest nicht, dass es erkennbar war.  
Es schien das Gegenteil der Fall zu sein. Und jeder, bis auf die beiden betroffenen Personen selbst, erkannten, dass Snape sie genau so ansah, wie James Potter es auch tat.  
Keiner hingegen ahnte auch nur, dass Lily ebenfalls Gefühle für Severus Snape hegte. Dass dies nicht mehr lange der Fall sein würde, ahnten zu jenem Zeitpunkt nur die Allerwenigsten.

Als Lily Abends in den Großen Saal trat, ruhten die Augen der Marauder und von Loreley auf ihr. Ja, ihnen war heute erst aufgefallen, wie Snape sie ansah - und nein, sie waren in der Zeit davor nicht blind gewesen, sie hatten dem Ganzen zuvor nur keine Bedeutung zugemessen.  
Nur einer von ihnen sah sie mit anderen Augen an. Nur einer von ihnen spürte zu jenem Zeitpunkt keinen Hauch von Verachtung ihr gegenüber.  
James Potter verzehrte sich nach ihr - und ein jedes Mal, wenn er sie zusammen mit Severus Snape sah, brodelte die Eifersucht in ihm. Ja, er war es letztlich gewesen, der die anderen Marauder dazu angetrieben hatte, ihre Streiche vornehmlich an Snape auszuführen.

Doch James Potter war nicht der Einzige, der an jenem Abend unerfüllte Sehnsüchte verspürte. Ein anderer Marauder blickte mit ebensolchen sehnsüchtigen Blicken zu einem Mädchen. Sie hatte sich schon lange in sein Herz geschlichen, auch wenn er dies nur widerwillig zugab - und das auch nur sich selbst gegenüber.  
Ja, er war verliebt.  
An jedem einzelnem Tag, zu jeder einzelnen Stunde, in jeder einzelnen Minute quälten ihn die Gedanken an sie. Selbst seine Noten waren in den letzten Wochen schlechter geworden, ob der fehlenden Konzentration.  
Er hatte immer geglaubt, er wäre nicht fähig zu lieben, oder auch nur ansatzweise Gefühle in dieser Richtung zu entwickeln. Nein, daran hatte er wirklich nie geglaubt.  
Und auch in diesen Minuten hatte er ab und an Zweifel, ob der Wahrhaftigkeit seiner Gefühle. Doch niemals hätte er erwartet, dass es ausgerechnet jenes Mädchen betraf.

Remus Lupin schüttelte verwirrt den Kopf. Er wollte auf andere Gedanken kommen und so widmete er sich endlich seinem Essen. Bald würde wieder Vollmond sein, doch er wollte einfach nicht daran denken. Er wollte sich nicht jetzt schon quälen.  
Wie oft hatte er sich schon nach einem Leben ohne Mond gesehnt, nach einem Leben ohne jene verhängnisvollen Vollmondnächte. Er hätte alles dafür gegeben, dass es niemals geschehen wäre, dass Greyback ihn niemals gebissen hätte. Doch dem war nunmal so und er konnte es zu seinem Leidwesen nicht ändern.

Peter Pettigrew hingegen quälten ganz andere Sehnsüchte. Er hätte alles dafür gegeben, einmal so im Mittelpunkt zu stehen, wie die anderen Marauder es taten. Einmal nur wollte er so sein, wie Sirius Black oder James Potter es waren. Einmal nur, wenn auch nur für wenige Stunden wollte er, dass die Mädchen sich genauso um ihn scharten und nach einer Verabredung mit ihm gierten, wie es bei James und Sirius der Fall war. Ja, er wollte auch von allen geliebt werden, wie die restlichen Marauder.

Sirius Black hingegen wünschte manchmal, er hätte eine ebenso liebende Mutter, wie James Potter. Ja, ein wenig beneidete er ihn, auch wenn er dieselbe Liebe von James Mutter seit dem Sommer auch erfuhr. Sie hatte ihn im Sommer wie einen Sohn aufgenommen, und dafür war Sirius mehr als nur dankbar. Eines Tages, so schwor er sich, würde er ihr ihre Liebe und Hingabe zurückgeben. Er ahnte nicht, wie nah dieser Tag war und wie dringend sie dann seine Liebe, Hingabe und Unterstützung benötigen würde.

Und Loreley Lilith Ariadne? Ja, auch sie hatte verborgene Sehnsüchte, die keiner außer ihr kannte. Und sie wollte, dass sich dieser Zustand auch nicht änderte. Denn ihr Wunsch, ihre Sehnsucht war unerfüllbar.  
Manchmal, wenn sie allein war, war es besonders schlimm und des Öfteren hatte sie sich in den verschiedensten Nischen versteckt, wenn der Schmerz sie übermannte und sie den Tränen freien Lauf ließ.  
Ihre Mutter war unwiderbringlich tot - und das wusste sie. Doch der Schmerz, so schien es ihr, er wollte und wollte einfach nicht nachlassen. Es sollte noch Jahre dauern, bis sie der Verlust ihrer Mutter innerlich nicht mehr auffraß.  
Nur, wenn sie mit ihren Freunden zusammen war, war der Schmerz erträglich. Und die Marauder wussten nicht, wie wichtig sie für Loreley waren.

Und auch ein Slytherin mit einem Hang zur dunklen Magie hatte seine Sehnsüchte. Er hatte sogar gleich zwei davon, die ihn fast auffraßen. Zum einen betrafen diese Sehnsüchte Lily Evans. Es war um Severus geschehen, wie es auch um James Potter geschehen war.  
Doch die anderen Sehnsüchte brodelten immer stärker in ihm. Manchmal fühlte er sich, als verliere er seinen Verstand, wenn er voller Neid auf den Zusammenhalt und das tiefe Vertrauen zwischen den Maraudern und Loreley sah.


	8. Halloween in Hogsmeade I

**Kapitel 8 - Halloween in Hogsmeade I**

_Wir sind Verteidiger des wahren Blödsinns  
Krieger in schwarz-rosa-gold  
Tod - dem falschen Blödsinn  
Eure Fröhlichkeit ist unser Sold  
Verteidiger des wahren Blödsinns  
Mit lachendem Herzen zieh'n wir in die Schlacht  
Tod - dem falschen Blödsinn  
Denn wer den Spaß hat, der hat die Macht.  
- J.B.O. (Verteidiger des Blödsinns)_

Der Morgen des 31. Oktober war gekommen und die Schüler in Hogwarts hatten gleich doppelt Grund gehabt, diesen Tag herbeigesehnt zu haben, denn dieser Tag fiel auf einen Samstag - den ersten Samstag in diesem Schuljahr, an dem die Schüler ab der dritten Klasse Hogsmeade einen Besuch abstatten durften.

Loreley hatte sich extra früh aus dem Bett gequält, doch zu ihrem Leidwesen hatte Lily das Bad schon seit einer geschlagenen Stunde besetzt.  
Loreley fragte sich ernsthaft, was sie eine Stunde im Bad tat, denn nicht nur sie fand, dass Lily eine Naturschönheit war - auch wenn sie das nur unter starker Gewalteinwirkung offen zugegeben hätte.  
So nutzte Loreley die Zeit, bis auch sie endlich dem Bad einen Besuch abstatten konnte, um sich schon einmal die passenden Klamotten für den anstehenden Ausflug nach Hogsmeade zurecht zu legen.  
Kaum war sie damit fertig, räumte auch Lily endlich das Bad. Sie schien verändert und erst nach einigen Sekunden stellte Loreley fest, dass sie sich tatsächlich geschminkt hatte. Dass hatte sie, seit sie in Hogwarts war, noch nie getan.  
"Was starrst du mich so an?", wurde Loreley gleich von Lily angemault.  
"Oh, Madame möge entschuldigen. Ich wusste ja nicht, dass es verboten sei, die Diva anzusehen!", Loreley hatte wehrend die Hände erhoben und begab sich nun endlich in das sehnsüchtig erwartete freie Badezimmer.

Fünfundreißig Minuten, so lange hatte Loreley noch nie im Bad verbracht. Doch wie hieß es so schön: Gut Ding will Weile haben. Und das hatte sich Loreley sehr zu Herzen genommen.  
Ihre sonst immer zum Zopf geflochtenen, pechschwarzen lockigen Haare trug sie ausnahmsweise offen. Und es hatte gefühlte Ewigkeiten gedauert, bis sie ihre Mähne endlich gebändigt hatte.  
Und es erzielte auch seine - wenn auch nicht erwünschte - Wirkung, als Loreley die Treppen vom Schlafsaal zum Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors herunter kam.  
Der gesamte Raum starrte sie mit offenen Mündern an.  
Loreley legte verwirrt ihre Stirn in Falten und setzte sich auf das Sofa, um auf die Marauder zu warten.

"Vergiss es, Potter. Ich werde ganz sicher nicht mit dir gemeinsam nach Hogsmeade gehen", diese Stimme gehörte unverkennbar zu Lily Evans, die gemeinsam mit James Potter am anderen Ende des Gemeinschaftsraumes stand.  
Kopfschüttelnd und mit einem breiten Grinsen drehte sich Loreley zu den beiden herum.  
"Außerdem habe ich für heute schon eine Verabredung!", fügte Lily hinzu und wollte sich gerade von James abwenden.  
"Und wer ist deine Verabredung?", fragte dieser. Die Enttäuschung in seiner Stimme war nicht zu überhören.  
"Wenn es dich so sehr interessiert", seufzte Lily, "Severus. Ich gehe mit Severus nach Hogsmeade. Und nur mit ihm!"  
Damit wandt sie sich nun endgültig von James ab, den sie verdattert und kopfschüttelnd stehen ließ und verließ den Gemeinschaftsraum in einem Tempo, als wäre Lord Voldemort persönlich hinter ihr her.

"Nimm's nicht so schwer, Prongs", versuchte Loreley ihn aufzumuntern.  
James schüttelte noch immer den Kopf, als er sich zu dem Sofa begab, auf dem Loreley auf ihn und die anderen Marauder wartete.  
"Was sie bloß an dem findet...", murmelte er verwirrt, als er sich endlich setzte.  
Loreley beobachtete seine grimassenhaften Gesichtszüge grinsend, die sich erst nach einigen Minuten wieder zu normalisieren schienen.  
"Was hast du denn mit deinen Haaren gemacht", brach es in schallendem Gelächter aus ihm heraus.  
"Was? So schlimm?", fragte Loreley nun leicht errötend. Sie blickte schnell zum Fenster und ihre Gesichtszüge entgleisten nun endgültig.  
"Oh, bei Merlin, ich bin in fünf Minuten wieder da!", schrie sie auf und verließ fluchtartig den Gemeinschaftsraum in Richtung Schlafsaal.

Sirius, Remus und Peter sahen einer löwenhaften Mähne hinterher und stimmten in James Gelächter mit ein.  
"Was hat Loreley denn mit ihren Haaren gemacht?", konnte Sirius unter seinem Gelächter nur stotternd herausbringen.  
"Vielleicht ist ja der Spiegel in ihrem Bad verzaubert", lachte Peter.  
"Sehr witzig!", unterbrach Loreley die Lachorgie, während sie die Treppen vom Schlafsaal nun mit notdürftig gebändigter Haarpracht herunterstolperte - und es war eine unsanfte Landung.  
"Verdammt!", schrie sie, ehe sie Sirius angebotene Hand nahm und sich mit dessen Hilfe wieder aufrappelte.  
"Ist heute nicht dein Tag, was Loreley", kichterte Remus, der nur schwer die Fassung behalten konnte - im Gegensatz zu den anderen drei Maraudern, denen das rein gar nicht gelang.  
"Können wir dann endlich", maulte die Unglückliche und die Anderen nickten lachend.

Die Halle war schon gut gefüllt. Viele Schüler hatten diesen Samstag sehnsüchtig erwartet, denn sie alle wollten frischen Wind, der in Hogsmeade eindeutig wehte.  
Loreley und die Rumtreiber stellten sich an die lange Schlange der wartenden - und zu James unbehagen standen direkt vor ihnen Severus Snape und Lily Evans, die beide sehr tief in ein Gespräch über Zaubertränke verwickelt waren.  
James Mine schien aus Stein und erst als Sirius seine Hand vor James Augen schüttelte, schien er aus seiner Trance zu erwachen. Er murmelte etwas unverständliches, doch seine vier Begleiter wussten, dass es sich eindeutig um nichts Nettes handelte.

Der Wind pfiff den Schülern ohne Erbarmen ins Gesicht und Loreley musste ihrem schwarzen Schal - zu ihrem Missfallen und zum Vergnügen der Marauder - unzählige Male hinterher rennen.  
Remus dachte bei sich, dass sie an diesem Vormittag schon mehr geflucht haben musste, als in den vergangenen sechs Wochen zusammen - und so wirklich irrte er sich dabei nicht.  
Als es dann auch noch anfing, wie aus Kübeln zu regnen, war die Aufmerksamkeit zu Loreleys Erleichterung nicht mehr auf sie, sondern auf den nun von dem Regen schlammigen, rutschigen Weg nach Hogsmeade gerichtet, den die Fünf nun immer wieder stolpernd entlang rannten.

Als sie endlich pitschnass in den drei Besen angekommen waren, verhärteten sich James Gesichtszüge wieder.  
Als die anderen Vier seinem Blick folgten, entdeckten sie Lily und Severus, die sich angeregt über etwas unterhielten. Dass, was James Blick allerdings noch kälter wirken ließ, war die Tatsache, dass Lily und Snape sich beide zueinander hinübergebeugt hatten. Und diese Tatsache, ließ selbst den anderen Maraudern, und auch Loreley, das Blut in den Adern gefrieren.  
Ihre Blicke wandten sich beinah zeitgleich James zu, dessen Mundwinkel sich langsam aber stetig zu einem Grinsen erhoben. Er drehte sich zu seinen Freunden und erzählte ihnen von seiner Idee. Und sie alle waren restlos begeistert.  
Eine jugendlich gekleidete Frau in den Mittvierzigern brachte ihnen ihr Butterbier, welches sie längst schon ohne Bestellung erhielten. Langsam und allmählich nahm der Plan Gestalt an.__


	9. Halloween in Hogsmeade II

**Kapitel 9 - Halloween in Hogsmeade II**

_Oh Freudengötter Gaudin, Ulkor -  
ich bin euer Sohn  
Mein Leben liegt in euerer Hand,  
ich knie vor eurem Thron  
Verteidiger des Glaubens bin ich  
unsrer Religion  
Des wahren Blödsinns Siegeszug -  
das ist meine Mission.  
- J.B.O. (Verteidiger des Blödsinns)_

"Und du bist dir sicher, dass es seine gewünschte Wirkung erzielt?", fragte Loreley nach. Sie hatte ihre Zweifel.  
"Ja, ich bin mir da ganz sicher! Es wird ihm so blamieren, dass Lily nichts mehr von ihm wissen will", flüsterte James euphorisch und nahm einen weiteren Schluck aus seinem Butterber.  
"Lily...", seufzte Loreley, "hast du eigentlich auch mal etwas anderes im Kopf, außer Lily?", beendete sie genervt ihren Satz und ließ ihren Kopf auf den alten Holztisch fallen.  
Auch die anderen drei Rumtreiber seufzten, doch sie wollten James nicht den Spaß verderben, also zuckten sie mit den Schultern und erhoben ihre Biere.  
Die Blicke wanderten zu Loreley, denn sie warteten darauf, dass sie ihren Kopf endlich wieder hob und mit ihnen anstieß. Doch nichts dergleichen geschah.  
"Äh, Loreley?", frage Sirius.  
"Ja", seufzte die Angesprochene, ohne auch nur Anstalten zu machen, den Kopf zu heben.  
Peter begann zu Kichern und auch Remus schüttelte amüsiert den Kopf.  
"Wir, äh, wollen anstoßen und warten nur auf dich!", grinste Sirius ihre Haare an.  
"Was?", sie hob viel zu schnell den Kopf und stieß mit diesen an Sirius Kopf.  
"Au!", schrien sie beide zeitgleich auf und mussten sich angrinsen, während sich die anderen drei Marauder vor Lachen nicht mehr halten konnten.

Kaum hatten sie ihre Butterbiere geleert, ließ der Regen nach und so bezahlten sie schnell und machten sich auf, die anderen Geschäfte, vornehmlich den Scherzartikelladen, in Hogsmeade zu besuchen.  
Während sie in aller Seelenruhe durch die Gassen und Straßen schlenderten, besuchten sie ein Geschäft nach dem anderen und der Scherzartikelladen machte an diesem Tag ein sehr gutes Geschäft.  
"James?", wieder war es Loreley, die das Gespräch begann.  
"Ja, hier, anwesend!", erschrak er. James hatte bis vor wenigen Sekunden noch den Kopf über die Schulter nach hinten gerichtet gehabt und schien jemanden zu beobachten.  
"Wann willst du das eigentlich durchziehen?", fragte sie belustigt.  
"Na, heute Nacht. Nach unserer kleinen Feier", sagte er, als wäre es das Selbstverständlichste auf dem gesamten Erdball.  
"Wir machen eine Party", hakte Peter ungläubig und verwundert nach.  
"Ja, Peter, wir machen wie jedes Jahr eine Party", sprach Sirius, der wohl von der Selbstverständlichkeit dieser Feier vollkommen überzeugt war.  
Loreley grinste Remus an und dieser erwiderte dieses freche Grinsen. Das verwirrte die anderen drei Marauder, weil sie mit diesem Grinsen, das die beiden sich schon des Öfteren zugeworfen hatte, bis heute nichts anfangen konnten.  
"Was grinst ihr denn nun schon wieder?", fragte James, der seine Neugier noch nie sonderlich in Zaum halten konnte.  
"Es gibt Dinge...", begann Loreley lachend.  
"... die gehen euch nichts an"; beendete Remus ihren Satz und die beiden kugelten sich vor Lachen.

Der Abend dämmerte und die Fünf Freunde begaben sich auf den Weg zurück ins Schloss. Sie hatten noch einiges für die Feier vorzubereiten und so beeilten sie sich, schnell wieder in ihrem Gemeinschaftsraum zu sein. Kaum hatten sie die Mauern des alten Gebäudes passiert, brachen die Wolken und der strömende Regen setzte erneut ein.  
Sie schickten ein Dankeschön an Merlin, dafür, dass der Regen gewartet hatte, bis sie im sicheren Trockenen waren.

Im Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors herrschte schon reges Treiben und auch Lily schien zurückgekehrt von ihrem Ausflug mit Snape, denn ihr Mantel lag auf dem Sofa, auf dem sich James gerade hinsetzen wollte. In ihm keimte eine stille Hoffnung, dass Snape die Verabredung heute versaut hatte, so dass Lily nichts mehr von Snape wissen wollen würde. Doch war er sich dessen bewusst, dass diese Hoffnung wohl vergebens war.

Loreley trat etwas später in den Gemeinschaftsraum. Sie hatte noch etwas für den späteren Abend zu erledigen gehabt.  
Fragend sahen die vier Marauder sie an und sie lächelte sie nickend an. Das war das Zeichen, dass alles geklappt hatte. Jetzt konnte kaum mehr was schiefgehen, bei dem, was heute Nacht mit Snape geplant war.

Eine Stunde später war ganz Gryffindor im Gemeinschaftsraum versammelt. Irgendwer hatte dafür gesorgt, dass Musik lief und Sirius persönlich hatte dafür gesorgt, dass genügend Butterbier vorhanden war. Ja, diese Feier war obligatorisch an Halloween, zumindest, seit die Marauder an dieser Schule waren. Selbst McGonnagal hatte es aufgegeben, diese Party verbieten zu wollen und so drückte sie auch an diesem Abend beide Augen zu.

Loreley saß als Einzige auf dem Sofa. Sirius tanzte mit einem blonden Mädchen und auch so gut wie alle anderen Gäste, tanzten oder unterhielten sich angeregt.  
Remus war in eine Unterhaltung mit einer Siebtklässlerin vertieft und selbst Lily schien hier ihren Spaß zu haben. Wie auch immer James das geschafft hatte - sie tanzte mit ihm und lächelte dabei auch noch. Loreley musste sich bei diesem Anblick mehrmals durch heftiges Augenreiben davon überzeugen, dass sie auch ja nicht träumte - doch es schien real zu sein.  
Sogar Peter tanzte - oder versuchte es zumindest. Die Tanzenden um ihn herum hielten den größtmöglichen Abstand von ihm, um nicht von ihm auf die Füße getreten zu werden.  
Und Loreley saß alleine auf diesem Sofa.  
Aus irgendeinem Grunde fühlte sie sich überflüssig hier und so stand sie auf, um in den Schlafsaal zu verschwinden. Den Streich konnten die Vier auch alleine ausführen, immerhin hatte sie schon die Vorarbeit geleistet, dachte sie sich und tat den ersten Schritt auf der Treppe zu dem Schlafsaal der Mädchen.

"Loreley", rief eine Stimme ihr hinterher, als sie gerade zur zweiten Stufe ansetzen wollte.  
Sie drehte ihren Kopf herum und entdeckte Remus am Fuße der Treppe.  
"Ich denke, ich gehe ins Bett, ich bin müde", lächelte sie ihn an und gähnte herzhaft.  
"Und was ist mit unserem Plan?", erwiderte er.  
"Ich hab' doch schon alles vorbereitet, soviel Arbeit ist es nun auch nicht mehr. Meint ihr nicht, dass ihr das auch alleine schafft?", widersprach sie, drehte ihren Kopf wieder nach vorne und setzte zu einem weiteren Schritt auf der Treppe an.  
"Schade, dass du schon gehst", sprach nun eine zweite, ihr ebenso vertraute Stimme.  
"Ich bin müde, Sirius. Geh' du mal weiter tanzen, die Dame fühlt sich sicher schon einsam. Gute Nacht ihr beiden", sagte sie, ohne sich umzudrehen und ging die Treppe nun endlich hinauf.

Die Nacht blieb weitestgehen ruhig und Loreley wurde auch nicht von dem wütenden Türenknallen von Lily aufgeweckt - und darüber wäre sie sicher auch froh gewesen, wenn sie es denn gewusst hätte.  
Der nächste Morgen kam für alle Bewohner des Gryffindorturmes viel zu schnell.****


	10. Blamage

Musiktipp: The Offspring - The Kids Aren't Alright

**Kapitel 10 - Blamage**

_Neid zu fühlen ist menschlich, Schadenfreude zu genießen teuflisch.  
- Arthur Schopenhauer_

Loreley war absichtlich früher aufgestanden, als es nötig gewesen wäre. Noch viel ungewöhnlicher war allerdings die Tatsache, dass die sonst so morgenmufflige Halbgriechin mit einem breiten Grinsen im Gesicht aus dem Bett sprang, die Gardinen aufzog und zu Lilys Missfallen das Fenster öffnete, so, dass nun eine sehr frische Brise in das Zimmer wehte.  
Lilys Knurren war selbst für Loreley nicht zu überhören - und ließ ihr Grinsen noch breiter werden.  
"Einen wunderschönen guten Morgen!", rief sie lautstark durch den Schlafsaal, woraufhin vier Kissen durch die Luft flogen und Loreley allesamt weit verfehlten. Sie kicherte kurz, nahm das Bad in Beschlag und nahm die kürzeste Dusche ihres Lebens. Das, was sie gleich erleben sollte, wollte sie einfach nicht verpassen.

Vor Vorfreude kichernd, stolperte Loreley ein weiteres Mal die Treppen von ihrem Schlafsaal in den Gemeinschaftsraum hinunter und dieses Mal sollte es nicht nur eine Beule, sondern auch einen blutenden Arm geben, was ihrer Laune allerdings nicht im Geringsten Abbruch tat.  
"Haben wir uns schon wieder weh getan, Miss Ungeschickt", hallte Sirius kichernde Stimme vom Treppenabsatz der Jungenschlafsääle zu ihr hinüber.  
Loreley lachte allerdings auch ob der Spitze.  
"Ja, lass' es meinetwegen bluten", tat sie die Angelegeheit ab und kam zum für sie Wesentlichen, "Hat alles geklappt?"  
Grinsend nickte Sirius ihr zu und selbst Remus, der hinter ihm die Treppe herunter kam, schien nicht unglücklich über die Aktion zu sein - und das trotzder Tatsache, dass er immerhin Vertrauensschüler war.  
James hingegen, der hinter Remus auf der ersten Stufe von oben stand und dort auch vorerst stehen blieb, starrte an einem Punkt irgendwo hinter Loreley und sie konnte sich nur zu gut vorstellen, um welchen "Punkt" es sich dabei handelte.  
"Potter, starr' mich nicht so an", raunte eine verstimmte Lily hinter Loreley.  
Loreley sah zu, dass sie von der Treppe runter kam, denn sie wusste, wozu eine mies gelaunter Lily in der Lage war.  
"Das wird heute sicher ein schönes Frühstück, Lily. Willst du dich denn nicht zu uns setzen"; fragte der von ihr verhasste James Potter sie in einer von ihm ungewohnten höflichen und nett scheinenden Art und Weise, die dafür sorgte, dass Loreley und drei weitere Marauder entweder die Stirn runzelten oder alternativ ihre Augenbrauen verwirrt hoben.  
"Ganz sicher nicht, Potter", war Lilys weniger höfliche und nett gemeinte Antwort, ehe sie aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum stürmte, wohl aus Angst, sie müsste heute noch mehr Körbe verteilen.

Immer noch mit einem breiten Grinsen ob ihrer Vorfreude ausgestattet, sprang Loreley den Maraudern halb tanzend entegegen - wofür sie von diesen ein Schmunzeln erntete.  
"Ach, das wird toll! Der Tag wrd tol! Das wird meinen Tag retten, ach, was sag' ich, meine Woche!", grinste Loreley und stand wirklich und ernsthaft kurz davor, vor Freude zu singen - jedenfalls war die ungewohnte morgendliche Euphorie in ihrer Stimme selbst für den schlechtesten Menschenkenner keineswegs zu überhören.  
"Bist du Krank? Soll ich dich in den Krankenflügel bringen?", war Sirius ungläubiger Kommentar, den er durchaus halb ernst meinte.  
"Was? Krank? Ich? Wie kommst du da rauf?", fragte Loreley sichtlich verwirrt, denn ihr war keineswegs aufgefallen, welche Stunde die Uhr erst geschlagen hatte - oder sie hatte es sehr erfolgreich verdrängt.  
"Es ist acht Uhr morgens und deine Laune ist, als hättest du bereits drei Kannen Kaffee getrunken", erklärte Remus Sirius Ungläubigkeit.  
"Oder sie hat sich heimlich einen Kaffeevorrat angelegt", schmunzelte Peter.  
Loreley schüttelte lachend den Kopf und die Fünf begaben sich zum von ihnen sehnsüchtiger als von allen anderen Hogwartsschülern erwarteten Frühstück.

Die große Halle war schon gut gefüllt, als die Fünf lachend und immer noch voller Vorfreude in den Saal traten. Immer wieder glitt ihr Blick abwechselnd zum Eingangsbereich und dann wieder zum Slytherintisch.  
Ohne sich abzusprechen, wählten sie den Platz am Gryffindortisch, der dem Slytherintisch am nächsten war.  
Ohne auch nur das Frühstück, welches nun auf den Tischen erschien, anzurühren, blickten sie immer wieder verstohlen zum Tisch der ungeliebten Slytherins herüber. An Essen dachte in jenen Minuten wirklich keiner von ihnen.  
Sirius hatte seine Hand an seinen Zauberstab gelegt, bereit, ihn jederzeit so unauffällig, wie irgend möglich einzusetzen.  
Nun fehlte ihnen nur noch ihr Hauptakteur für diesen Morgen, den sie schon sehnsüchtig erwarteten. Doch der Slytherin ließ die vier Ungeduldigen noch ganze zehn Minuten warten.

"Welche Eigenschaft wohl am Meisten bei ihm überwiegt?", stellte Remus eine durchaus berechtigte Frage in den Raum, welche die anderen Vier jedoch nur noch mehr kichern ließen.  
"Und was, wenn es sich um gleich zwei Eigenschaften sind?", vermutete Loreley unter einem Lachanfall weiter.  
Nun konnte auch Remus sich nicht mehr halten, der die ganze Zeit versucht hatte, wenigstens ein wenig Fassung zu behalten.  
"Und was, wenn sie sich beide beißen"; brach es zwischen schallendem Gelächter aus Peter heraus, was dafür sorgte, dass der halbe Saal seine Aufmerksamkeit auf die Fünf richtete. Doch das sollte sich schnell ändern.

Severus Snape, der von den vier Maraudern und von Loreley sehnsüchtig erwartet wurden, schlenderte gemütlich zu seinem typischen Platz, wie er es jeden Tag tat.  
Und jeden Tag ließ das Sirius schwer einatmen, denn Snape setzte sich für gewöhnlich neben seinen kleinen Bruder Regulus Black, der leider, und das wusste Sirius nur zu gut, sehr leicht beeinflussbar war. Es schmeckte ihn ganz und gar nicht, dass sein kleiner Bruder, der vor wenigen Jahren noch ihn, Sirius Black, sein Vorbild nannte, nun unter der Fichtel dieses Möchtegern-Schmwarzmagiers Severus Snape stand. Nein, diese Vorstellung und das Wissen, dass dem nun einmal so war, gefiel ihm ganz und gar nicht.  
Diese Tatsache sorgte dafür, dass Sirius in jenen Sekunden mindestens genauso gespannt war, wie James Potter, der damit Eindruck auf Lily Evans schinden wollte.

Sirius schwenkte seinen Zauberstab erstaunlich unauffällig, denn wirklich niemand achtete auf seine Hände, die diesen unter dem Tisch hielten.  
Grinsend beobachtete er mit seinen Freunden das Schauspiel, welches sich ihnen nun bot - ein lange herbeigesehntes Schauspiel, welches sie eine Menge Kreativität und Energie gekostet hatte.

Die Aufmerksamkeit des gesamten großen Saales war auf Severus Snape gerichtet und ein jeder Schüler - selbst die Slytherins, unter ihnen Regulus Black - konnten sich vor Lachen nicht mehr halten, als sie Snape betrachteten.  
Der selbst schien von seiner Misere nun gar nichts mitbekommen zu haben, jedenfalls noch nicht, denn er blickte nur verwirrt in die lauthals lachende Schülerschaft.  
Sein Gesicht war mittlerweile giftgrün angelaufen und ein kleiner Teil seiner Stirn war in einem zarten rosa gehalten.  
"Ach, neidisch und verliebt? Das beißt sich farblich ein wenig, aber ansonsten steht es ihm", konnte Loreley zwischen zwei Lachern nur schwer herausbringen.

Selbst am Lehrertisch schien man zumindest leicht amüsiert über dieses Schauspiel, dass sich ihnen da bot. Sogar Dumbledore hatte ein Grinsen im Gesicht als er leicht ungläubig ob der Dreistigkeit dieses Streiches den Kopf schüttelte.  
Nur Slughorn, der sich mittlerweile von seinem Platz erhoben hatte, kochte vor Wut - gut zu erkennen an seiner knallroten Gesichtsfärbung, die nun gar nichts mit Liebe zu tun hatte.  
Schnellstens trat er an einen seiner Lieblingsschüler heran, der nun das Opfer eines der vielen Marauderstreiche geworden war. Der Professor für Zaubertränke flüsterte Snape etwas ins Ohr, das nicht einmal Regulus, der noch immer lachend neben Snape saß, unter dem Krach in dem Saal verstehen konnte. Die beiden verließen schnellstens den großen Saal, doch die Menge tobte noch minutenlang weiter vor Freude.

Ja, wie James es richtig vorausgesagt hatte, war dies ein besonderes Frühstück. Doch Lily war die einzige Schülerin im ganzen Saal, die nicht im geringsten amüsiert ob der Bloßstellung eines ihrer Freund war. Der bitterböse Blick, der James in jenen Minuten traf, war dazu gedacht zu töten. Doch er bemerkte ihn nicht.****


End file.
